Requiem of Love
by sueale
Summary: La muerte es algo que se tiene que enfrentar. Cuando pierdes el amor, pierdes tu corazón, pierdes media vida, pierdes la ilusión. ¿Qué sientes cuando esa persona te abandona, cuando ya no está contigo... cuando pierdes las ganas de vivir? One-shot NXS


Y aqui esta el ultimo one-shot que he escrito de esta pareja

Y aqui esta el ultimo one-shot que he escrito de esta pareja. Lo tome de inspiración de un one-shot en ingles que me gusto muchisimo y pues bueno… como es mi estilo 100 dramatico y muy lacrimogeno je je.

Si tuviera que describirlo usaria una sola palabra: DIFERENTE. Y es que esto es muy distinto a lo que he escrito anteriormente, probablemente a algunos no les guste este nuevo estilo de escritura, pero queria probar algo distinto a lo comun y pues bueno, esto es lo que salio. Sin planearlo 100 improvisado, solo queda esperar su opinión xD Tengan un poco de piedad por favor… je je es un poco… raro…

REQUIEM OF LOVE

**I get into my knees…**

**I can't feel a thing…**

**You're so far away…**

**In a world you don't belong…**

**And I am here…**

**carrying the scars,**

**of a past that'll never come again…**

**I crawl upon the pain…**

**I try to get away…**

**but it seem so far away…**

**I just can't get upon this shame…**

**Sorrow lives deep into my soul,**

**tears that I can't wipe…**

**blood that spills from a wound…**

**that can no longer be repaired.**

**Your absence is here with me…**

**tears my heart to pieces…**

**rips my dreams off…**

**torn my world apart…**

¿Cuánto años han pasado?

El tiempo se ha congelado, sólo queda un recuerdo… mi alma se estremece. Sólo eso me hace recordar que los años siguen pasando. ¿Por qué aún sigo vivo?

Alzo la vista y veo la luna que brilla detrás de la ventana. Las lágrimas resbalan de mi rostro… incontrolables… ¡Oh rayos! ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? Mis ojos siguen anegados… mi llanto es imparable… mi dolor es insoportable.

Diez años y parece que tan sólo fue ayer cuando escuché tu risa por última vez. ¡Cuánto la extraño! ¡Cuánto daría por ver sus bellas esmeraldas de nuevo! Oh Dios… daría mi vida por ello… vertería mi sangre por ese deseo. Me arrancaría el corazón por verla de nuevo.

Tan sólo una vez… una vez más…

Abrazo con desesperación lo único que el tiempo me ha dejado de ella. El dije que le regalé en su décimo quinto cumpleaños. Un cristal verde que reluce con la luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana. Lo llevabas puesto ese día… cuando… cuando…

No puedo más… me quiebra, me rompe pensar en ello. Sinceramente no puedo. Cuando vi tu cuerpo destrozado… aquél kunai que acabó con tu vida y me arrebató lo más valioso de mi existencia. Entré en shock… la ira me recorrió…

¿Sabes qué pasó después Sakura-chan? Sonrío tristemente… no, por supuesto que no lo sabes. Tú ya no estabas ahí… pero… pero… el dolor… Sigue aquí… no me deja dormir, no me deja vivir. Oprime mi pecho… me destroza a cada instante.

Me arrodillo en el piso… mis lágrimas resbalan, caen hasta el piso, se pierden en la madera, empapan mis ropas… Oh rayos… ¿cómo es posible que haya pasado tanto tiempo y todavía… todavía me duele tanto? Todavía puedo sentir tu presencia, todavía oigo tu voz en las noches… Me despierto sudando, gritando… llorando. Porque tu ya no estás aquí. Porque me has dejado solo, en un mundo en el cual ya no quiero existir.

Porque tu… ya no estás aquí…

Escondo mi cabeza en mi pecho, todavía aferrando el dije que te di… ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas el día en que me prometiste que no te separarías de mi? ¿Recuerdas el día en que te dije que te amaba? ¿Lo recuerdas… aún Sakura-chan?

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué te pregunto esto? Claro que no lo recuerdas… porque… rayos… siento que mi corazón vibra de nuevo… ya no palpita, Sakura-chan… ya no late… ya no siento sus latidos, ya no oigo mi respiración. Porque mi vida es un infierno, desde que tu ya no estás aquí… Porque nada tiene sentido, porque las noches son largas, porque los días son vacíos.

Cada día me voy de misión, esperando enterrar tu recuerdo, olvidar tu rostro. Dejar atrás este dolor que aún me carcome, que aún me aprisiona, que aún me atormenta y me arrastra hasta el mar de la locura y el delirio. Y no puedo… porque cada maldito día que paso sin ti Sakura-chan… cada maldito día… no tiene sentido.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no fue mi vida la que se desvaneció en aquél instante? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser la tuya? ¿Por qué te arrancaron de mi lado de esa manera? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡POR QUÉ!

Diez años… diez años y aún no puedo superarlo. Irónico ¿no te parece? Aún te lloro como si hubiera sido ayer… aún puedo verte… tus cabellos, tu sonrisa, tus ojos… tu piel… aquéllos labios que nunca tuve el valor de probar.

Rayos Sakura-chan… aún no puedo entenderlo. ¿Acaso fue un castigo divino? Si es así yo ya no puedo más… no quiero… es tan difícil… lidiar con esto. Cada día de mi vida, cada noche que pasa… sólo pienso en ti. En lo mucho que me haces falta ahora, en lo mucho que me rompe este dolor que siempre me acompaña. ¿Cuándo Sakura-chan? ¿Cuándo dejaré de sentir? ¿De llorar? ¿De pensar? … ¿De recordar?

Otra vez… me he quedado sin lágrimas para llorarte… me he quedado sin voluntad para levantarme. Soy sólo un peso muerto que yace sobre el suelo, incapaz de levantarse… incapaz de nada… Ahora… soy sólo un pez a la deriva… no… no soy nada… Sin ti… no soy nada.

¿Y qué haré ahora Sakura-chan? ¿Qué haré ahora que no estás? Estoy perdido… solo en un mundo que desconozco… mis amigos… Sasuke… la promesa que te hice… ya nada tiene sentido. Todo parece vacío… todo está oscuro…

Busco una razón para existir de nuevo… ¿pero qué me queda? ¡Contéstame, maldita sea! ¿Qué me queda? Alzo la vista y veo la foto que tengo de ti en el buró… Kakashi me dijo que la guardara… Tsunade me dijo que la quemara… mis amigos… ellos sólo dijeron que la olvidara… pero no puedo Sakura-chan… no puedo…

No puedo ni siquiera tocar aquélla reminiscencia… aquélla imagen donde todavía estabas… aquí… conmigo. No me importaría intercambiar tu vida por la mía, no me importaría irme al infierno, no me importaría sufrir de nuevo el dolor de la soledad… pero si hubiera algo… algo que pudiera hacer… no lo dudaría… ¡Maldición! ¡No lo dudaría!

En la foto… sonríes… recuerdo cuando la tomaron. Era un día de verano, nos íbamos de misión… la última a la que jamás asistirías. ¿Quién iba a sospechar que aquélla foto sería la última? Si lo hubiera sabido, jamás te hubiera dejado salir de la aldea. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor Sakura-chan? Que yo estaba allí y no pude protegerte. Lo prometí… prometí que te protegería con mi vida… y fallé… otra vez… parece que todo lo que hago sale mal… pero ahora… este error no tendrá redención.

Yo te vi exhalar tu último aliento… y todavía recuerdo que en ese momento yo también exhalé mi último aliento. Yo estaba tan lejos… y cuando te vi… corrí… corrí como el mismisimo demonio. Te sostuve entre mis brazos, te apreté contra mi pecho, te mecí con suavidad… y todavía recuerdo lo que te dije. Que te pondrías bien… que no te atrevieras a abandonarme… porque estaría perdido sin tu presencia.

Y las palabras que me contestaste… se grabaron a fuego en mi mente… y aún hoy... aún hoy hacen eco en mi memoria... "No, Naruto… seguirás adelante, porque siempre lo has hecho… porque todavía tienes una vida por delante" Pero esta vez te equivocaste… yo ya no tenía vida. Te la llevaste contigo justamente cuando tu alma se separó de tu cuerpo… cuando quedaste inerte entre mis brazos, cuando tus ojos se sellaron para no volverse a abrir jamás. En ese instante… mi mundo se derrumbó… mi alma se despedazó.

El tiempo se congeló y no volvió a correr jamás… me quedé atascado en ese momento… todavía vivo en ese pasado, evocando la última vez que me perdí en ese océano de color jade. Mis esperanzas se aferran a ese instante… mi corazón late sólo por tu recuerdo. Y aún… mi vida continúa… sé que las horas pasan, porque veo las manecillas del reloj correr… marcando las horas que ya no puedo sentir. ¿Sabes cómo medía el tiempo antes, Sakura-chan?

Los minutos en los que estaba contigo… y los que faltaban por verte. Así lo dividía… así transcurrían mis días…

Oh ¡maldición! Recuerdo el triste destino que le aguardó al idiota que osó posar un dedo sobre ti. Lo despedacé Sakura-chan… con mis propias manos… la ira me controlaba… me avergüenzo de pensar en ello… Terminé con las manos manchadas de su sangre… y cuando retomé el control de mí mismo… me di cuenta de que lloraba… había llorado durante todo el proceso. Desde que mi mano se deslizó por su pecho… hasta que terminé de aniquilarlo… mucho tiempo después de que dejó de moverse.

Me miré las manos… llenas de sangre… me miré la ropa… que chorreaba aquél líquido espeso de color rojo. Me vi reflejado en aquéllas pupilas sin vida… estaba cubierto de sangre… de lágrimas que nunca terminaría de derramar. Recuerdo que me levanté… tambaleante y tembloroso. Retrocedí horrorizado… ¿cómo era posible que aquél cadáver mutilado fuera obra de mi creación?

Perdí el sentido… y cuando lo recuperé, la realidad cayó sobre mí. ¿Qué hice después? No lo recuerdo Sakura-chan… mis memorias se mezclan con los sentimientos en una marea de sensaciones confusas y horripilantes. Desde ese día… olvidé cómo se sentía la alegría… olvidé cómo sonreír… olvidé lo que significa la dicha… esas palabras ya no existen para mí…

Pero tomé consciencia… de la fugacidad de la existencia… del dolor de una pérdida… de la magnitud de mi amor… Que ahora me arrastra hasta un abismo… en el cual ya he tocado fondo… una y mil veces más… Cuando creo que ya no puedo caer más bajo… descubro que el sufrimiento no conoce límites.

Porque creí que el tiempo borraría estas cicatrices… curaría estas heridas… me alejaría de la pena. ¡Estúpido de mí! No podría estar más equivocado… porque cada hora… cada minuto… cada segundo… siento tu pérdida… más real… más cercana… más palpable.

Pero no… no se desvanece… esta sensación de vacío no ha cedido… no se ha ido… sigue aquí… y no se irá… lo siento… lo sé… Cada día sufro más… me duele más… me hiere… es como ácido en una herida… una herida que no cierra… que nunca lo hará… que arde… que hiere… que me raspa, me quiebra… me rompe… me dobla… Y ya no puedo más…

¿Cuántas veces he dicho estas palabras? ¿Cuántas veces me he sumido en la inmensidad de este dolor? Y no puedo salir… no encuentro la manera de escapar… sólo quisiera… quisiera escapar de esta pena que me mata por dentro. Hace no mucho, eché a correr… con la esperanza de dejar atrás el pasado… corrí y corrí… hasta que dejé de sentir el dolor de mis piernas, hasta que perdí de vista la aldea, hasta que no supe dónde estaba, hasta que mis lágrimas me impidieron ver el camino… hasta que me desplomé sobre el suelo, cubierto en sudor… incapaz de continuar… tenía la esperanza… de que así te olvidaría… de que así ya no sentiría… Pero no Sakura-chan…

Ya no sé qué hacer para huir de este dolor… ya no sé que hacer para olvidarme de tu rostro, de tu aroma, de tus ojos…

¿Qué horas son? Miro el reloj… son las 3 de la mañana… la última vez que lo vi… eran las 12 de la noche… ¿3 horas sufriendo? ¿10 años muriendo? No… es demasiado… no quiero vivir así… no creo poder seguir… ni quiero averiguarlo.

Lentamente me levanto, con el dije todavía estrechado fuertemente entre mis dedos… Me dejo caer en la cama… cierro los ojos…

No espero un nuevo día, no quiero ver otro amanecer… mientras el sueño se apodera de mis sentidos… mientras la oscuridad envuelve mis ojos… abrazo el objeto que todavía sostengo en mis manos…

"Estoy aquí Naruto" oigo una voz retumbando en la habitación… una que se parece a la tuya… ya no me sorprende… es sólo mi mente que me juega trucos sucios… es sólo mi corazón que ansía oír de nuevo tu voz… pero no… esta vez no es así… la voz se oye cercana…

Mientras mis pensamientos me arrastran hacia la inconsciencia… te veo… más hermosa que nunca… radiante como un ángel… parece que destilas luz… tu sonrisa otra vez… Puedo verte… puedo verte otra vez… Extiendo una mano… quiero tocarte… necesito sentirte… y milagrosamente… esta vez no te alejas flotando… tu mano toca la mía y una dulce corriente me recorre de pies a cabeza…

Y luego… paz… una paz que no había sentido… la paz que le hace falta a mis caóticos pensamientos… aquélla paz cuya falta me ha estado ahogando todos estos años. Y ya no siento dolor Sakura-chan… sólo siento la alegría de irme volando contigo… de saber que esta vez… estaremos juntos por siempre… porque aquél… aquél será el último crepúsculo que contemple… ya no veré otro amanecer… ya no sufriré de nuevo… ya no siento dolor, ya no veo la oscuridad que en estos últimos años se ha vuelto mi fiel acompañante… la pena se ha ido… mi corazón ya no sangra… ya no… porque ahora… ahora estoy contigo Sakura-chan. Y esta vez… eso ya no cambiará.

A pesar de que es muy distinto a todo lo demas… pienso que este fic es una de mis mejores creaciones… con este casi logre lo que siempre he querido: sacarle lagrimas a mi madre… y es que para mi un buen fic es aquel que te hace llorar y desesperar y al final… te deja pensando en lo que acabas de leer y todavía te conmueve el corazon 1, 2, 3, y hasta años después de leerlo. Es algo que marca tu corazon y pues yo espero haber hecho lo mismo con ustedes.


End file.
